3 varones y 8 niñas
by abril777
Summary: ONE-SHOOT Comedia-Romance. Ya integrados a la sociedad, Hagi y Saya llevan su vida pacífica. Hasta que un día Saya toma una gran decisión que la transformará en algo completamente inesperado para el pobre Hagi...


**3 varones y 8 niñas**

_¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo un one-shoot, basado nuevamente en la pareja de Saya y Hagi. Espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

><p>Ese día estaba soleado, parecía que iba a hacer buen tiempo ese día. Las aves cantaban armoniosamente, a pesar de estar en la ciudad, llena de ruidos de los autos y micros, gente caminando de acá para allá, atendiendo sus llamadas de trabajo, amigables, no tan amigables, de amenazas, etc.<p>

En fin, era un día hermoso para pasarla con su apuesto novio de más de 100 años (bueno pero seguía viéndose lindo; como siempre, va.)

- Ah… ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Hagi?

- ¿Quieres ir a pasear por la plaza antes de que me vaya a trabajar? -mirando por la ventana, respondió luego de voltear hacia la aludida, que ahora lo tomaba melosamente por la espalda.

- Mmm… no lo sé. Hoy de repente tengo muchas ganas de comer toneladas de helado y chocolate. -dijo caprichosa, tomándolo por el cuello mientras lo miraba con carita tierna y ojitos brillosos.

Hagi, viendo esta actitud por parte de la morocha no pudo negarse. Con una sonrisa afectuosa, tomó delicadamente su barbilla.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, Saya.

Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera despegarse de ella, la chica lo detuvo con su dedo índice alzado sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa divertida.- Olvídalo… acabo de recordar algo ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de meses hice un experimento con Julia? -preguntó apoyando su espalda cuidadosamente sobre el pecho de Hagi, mientras le sostenía el cuello que él había bajado para besar el suyo.

- Ajá. -respondió sin salir de su labor.

- ¿…Y que no te quise contar para qué era porque sería una sorpresa?

Hagi despegó sus perfectos labios del cuello cremoso de la mujer para dedicarle una mirada interrogativa, aunque al mismo tiempo divertida por lo que vendría, invitándola a proseguir.

- Bueno… Como bien tú sabes, Hagi, desde hace tiempo ya que me gustaría tener un hijo o hija… -comenzó a contar mientras se volteaba para jugar con los largos cabellos cenizas, sonriente.

El moreno asintió un poco confuso sin entender a dónde quería llegar la joven/vieja/viejísima mujer frente a él, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a atraerla más contra sí, esperando a que prosiguiera con la explicación.

- Y resultó ser que Julia me ofreció hacer un experimento con el fin de que tuviera la posibilidad de reproducirme como lo hacen los humanos. -finalizó ella, mirándolo al rostro al fin, sonriente ante la expresión del hombre.

Si cualquiera que conociera a Hagi lo hubiera visto en aquel momento, se asustaría por ver "tantos cambios" seguidos en su expresión (menos Saya, claro). Su semblante inexpresivo pasó a ser uno confuso, luego comprensivo, siguiendo por uno de sorpresa y, finalmente, por uno de alegría... o de agonía, cualquiera es el mismo en el rostro de Hagi.

Un silencio se produjo entre la pareja tanto por parte del hombre, con un poco de terror por la simple idea de tener que criar un hijo; como por parte de la mujer, que esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su novio (por poco no se veían las estrellitas en sus ojos, rodeada por un fondo de muchos colores llamativos.)

- Y… ¿no habrán síntomas de aquí en más a partir de éste cambio?

- Eso era lo que me decía ella. -comentó la reina quiróptero a su caballero, haciendo una breve pausa para luego proseguir con voz misteriosa y semblante oscurecido.- Las mujeres humanas sufren una vez cada veintiocho días -dependiendo de cada una- la menstruación, lo cual acarrea con una serie de síntomas. En mi caso esos síntomas son más agudos.- prosiguió ella, asustando visiblemente a Hagi.

- Pero si ese es el caso, supongo que ya sabes cuales son los síntomas, puesto que estamos hablando de hace por lo menos dos meses. -afirmó él, aún preocupado por la seguridad de su novia.

- Sí, pero no recuerdo cuales eran… -respondió Saya, con el ceño fruncido, denotando confusión, exaltando aún más al pobre.- Como sea, lo importante es… que tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos, porque quiero tener 3 varones y 8 niñas, y contando. -agregó luego con una sonrisa atrevida, colgándose, melosamente, de un muy preocupado Hagi.

Hagi ignoró el último comentario sonrojándose apenas visiblemente, intentando digerir la información, y luego de unos minutos de silencio, habló.

- ¿Entonces…? -comenzó a decir, temiendo lo peor, pero lo detuvo un gesto de dolor repentino por parte de la morocha.

- Saya -murmuró al ver que la mujer se soltaba de él y se sostenía un poco más debajo del intestino con la mano, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.- Saya, ¿qué te sucede? -volvió a preguntarle al ver que no le respondía.- Saya contéstame, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Hagi, ¿puedes cerrar tu bocota de una buena vez? -rugió la morocha, levantando la vista visiblemente molesta, ante un muy sorprendido moreno.

- Sa- pero al recordar el rostro enfurecido de Saya pidiéndole -o más bien ordenándole- que se callara, se silenció.

De repente Saya perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo cedió ante la gravedad, siendo impedido el golpe gracias a Hagi.- Saya… Por favor dime qué te sucede ¿Necesitas sangre?

- Ha-hagi… -susurró la mujer, con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con dificultad, para luego abrir sus ojos como platos.- …Corre

El aludido frunció el entrecejo un poco ante la advertencia, confundido. Pero pronto la respuesta a sus dudas surgió, junto con la transformación de los ojos de su novia, de avellana a carmesí, adaptando la apariencia de una asesina psicópata... ¡Hasta la sonrisa era idéntica!

El pobrecito apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse un poco de la mujer, cuando la fiera se le abalanzó encima.

Cuánto le hubiera complacido aquél acto de no ser por el hecho de que su novia ahora estaba ahorcándolo bruscamente y le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento su cabeza y su cuerpo pronto pasarían a ser dos entidades distintas.

En una de esas, Hagi logró zafarse del agarre y comenzar a correr lejos - o no tanto- de ella, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o lo que debiera hacer.

- ¡Saya, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? -exclamó ya sin saber si quedarse o correr.

- BUAAAA

Y al segundo Saya estaba de vuelta a horcadas sobre el moreno, sobre el suelo.

- ¡Hola! Saya, ¿estás aquí? -exclamó Mao Yajana, entrando en un amplio departamento de dos niveles, blanco inmaculado. - ¡Saya, lamento haberme olvidado, aquí traigo los analgésicos! -Mao subió las escaleras, esperando encontrar a su amiga en estado "normal"- Uy, esta chica dónde se habrá metido… ¡Sa-! -pero la castaña enmudeció al encontrarse con una Saya en estado perro o lo que se le pareciera, mordiéndole la camisa a un casi inconciente Hagi- Ups… creo que llegué tarde.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Un poco tocada Saya... pobre Hagi, el pobre no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba XD Bueno, espero recibir comentarios :) (no me quejo de recibir comentarios positivos ni negativos; todo viene bien ;)<p>

Gracias por leer!

abril777


End file.
